Pod drzewem śliwy
by partofforever
Summary: Hermiona i Tom, jedni z ostatnich wojennych szpiegów w Japonii, spotykają się pod drzewem śliwy w Hiroszimie. AU: Historical, WWII, Spies, Established Relationship.


_**AN**_ _: Miniatura napisana jakiś czas temu przy okazji_ _ _The Absolutely Insane Historical AUs Challange. Moim zadaniem było napisanie historii osadzonej w czasie zbombardowania Hiroszimy i Nagasaki.__

 _ _Początkowo planowałam niemagiczne AU, w którym Tom i Hermiona mieli być wolontariuszami Czerwonego Krzyża, ale research wykazał, że chociaż Japonia podpisała Konwencję Genewską, to jej nie ratyfikowała. W sierpniu 1942 japoński rząd ogłosił, że żaden neutralny statek, nawet należący do Czerwonego Krzyża, nie będzie mógł bezpiecznie zawinąć do portu na żadnej z wysp.__

* * *

 **Pod drzewem śliwy**

Hermiona spojrzała na kieszonkowy zegarek z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. Mieli się spotkać piątego sierpnia w południe pod śliwą, nie miała co do tego wątpliwości.

Mimo to siedziała samotnie na jednej z wielu ławek w północnej części skąpanego w słońcu parku. Chociaż wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła, wiele osób wyszło z domów; lato było nieznośnie gorące, powietrze wydawało się trwać w bezruchu od kilku dni. Niedaleko usiadła młoda kobieta. Po jej brudnej sukience i małym pudełku na śniadanie wywnioskowała, że musiała pracować w jednej z pobliskich fabryk.

Nic dziwnego, że czuła się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu niż zwykle. Chociaż jej ubranie nie było nowe, przynajmniej było kiedyś ładne.

Po raz kolejny zaczęła żałować, że nie opuściła Japonii, kiedy jeszcze mogła to zrobić. Tak bardzo chciała być w __domu__.

Nie miała już jednak wyboru; pięć lat temu chciała być bohaterem - teraz marzyła tylko o ponownym spotkaniu z rodzicami. Na początku nie było tak źle; studiowała magię w Kioto razem z Luną Lovegood i Ginny Weasley - ich mentorka była znana z uważnego selekcjonowania czarownic godnych starożytnej wiedzy, a Kioto wprost tętniło magią. Tęskniła za rześkimi porankami, kiedy dziewczęta z pobliskiego okiya przechodziły pod jej oknami w drodze do szkoły i za wiosennymi popołudniami, kiedy kwiaty wiśni tańczyły w ciepłym powietrzu; wydawało się jej, że te wspomnienia pochodzą z innego życia, ze świata, który zniknął bezpowrotnie.

Wszystko zmieniło się z chwilą ogłoszenia wojny. Chciała wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii, ale Albus Dumbledore namówił ją do pozostania w Kioto. Była tam, gdzie jej potrzebowali – w szeregach wroga. Jak mogła odmówić? Ona, Hermiona Granger z Zakonu Feniksa? Miała obowiązek pomóc.

Na początku nie była tak samotna; magiczne bariery wokół Japonii nie były jeszcze tak trudne do pokonania, a przyjaciele mogli zjawiać się... i znikać. W końcu została ich tylko garstka, a kiedy nawet jej nauczycielka zdecydowała się opuścić miasto, straciła ostatnią namiastkę rodziny we wrogim kraju. W desperackiej próbie podniesienia samej siebie na duchu zrobiła najgorszą rzecz z możliwych – nawiązała kontakt.

Skontaktowała się Tomem.

Hermiona była pewna, że Dumbledore w jakiś sposób go zatrzyma, choćby i siłą, że zmusi go do pozostania w Hogwarcie, gdzie był nie tylko bezpieczny, ale też potrzebny tak samo jak ona w Japonii. Wielki plan pokonaniu Gellerta Grindenwalda nie mógł się powieść bez niego.

Czy nie powinna się domyślić, jak to się skończy? Tom nie uznawał półśrodków - nie istniała dla niego pół-nienawiść, pół-pasja ani pół-miłość. Skorzystał z ostatniego tunelu teleportacji i pojawił się w Tokio dzień przed zamknięciem granic.

Nikt nie mógł wejść. Nikt nie mógł wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Zaczęła się obawiać nie tylko o swoje życie.

Praca zespołowa było równocześnie ekscytująca i przerażająca, trzymająca w napięciu i trudna. Nie było szpiega, który mógłby przyćmić jej inteligencję i jego finezję; powoli stawali się bohaterami – ukrytymi w Japonii, oczekiwanymi w domu.

Gdyby tylko mogli wreszcie __wrócić__ do domu.

\- Wdzięczna śliwa - usłyszała za plecami znajomy głos. - Dla Japończyków oznacza szczęście i pomyślność, dla Chińczyków jest symbolem piękna.

\- Znak słodkiego oczekiwania na spełnienie obietnic – odpowiedziała Hermiona, starając się ukryć uśmiech. Miała być na niego zła. - Dlaczego się spóźniłeś? - spróbowała zapytać, ale Tom przerwał jej, siadając na ławce:

\- Po prostu nie zsynchronizowaliśmy zegarków, moja droga.

Roześmiała się, zapewne odrobinę za głośno. Kobieta siedząca obok spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Wiesz, że nie powinniśmy spotykać się w miejscach publicznych, Tom – zasugerowała z ledwie słyszalną nutą obawy w głosie. - Wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła.

\- Dla nas prawie się skończyła - odparł, całując jej dłoń. Siedzenie razem w parku, spokojna rozmowa – cała ta scena wydawała się jej prawie nierealna. - Hermiono, jestem tu, żeby ci przekazać, że wracamy do domu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała mu się bez słowa. Jakiś zabłąkany kot pojawił się znikąd i usiadł na kamiennym murku.

\- Harry i Ron pracowali nad przejściem od miesięcy - wyjaśnił, widząc jej niedowierzanie. - Bariery są silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, ale tylko, gdy chcesz wejść. Jeśli próbujesz wyjść... da się je pokonać.

\- Kiedy? - Tylko o to była w stanie zapytać. Rodzice! Nie widziała ich od pięciu lat! Miała wrażenie, że jej serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi.

\- Jutro wieczorem - Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. Mogła być całym jego świat, ale jej własny świat był dużo większy. - Mam twój bilet, możesz wyjechać już dzisiaj.

\- Dzisiaj? - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia... dla wujka Albusa - dodała wyjaśniająco.

\- Czy wujek Albus... nie może poczekać?

\- Niestety nie. - Uścisnęła łagodnie jego dłoń, jakby chciała prosić, żeby się nie martwił. Była dobra w tym, co robiła, prawdopodobnie najlepsza.

\- Mogę oddać ci mój bilet. Pociąg odjeżdża jutro rano. - Przez chwilę szukał kawałka papieru w torbie. Nigdy nie jeździli razem; zaklęcia zmieniające wygląd były zbyt łatwe do wykrycia, szczególnie w wysokim stężeniu. - A potem to wszystko się skończy – dodał Tom, wstając. Jeśli chciał złapać pociąg, musiał się pośpieszyć.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego raz jeszcze, nie próbując ukryć radości. Czy jej rodzice wiedzieli, że wracała do domu?

\- Będę na ciebie czekać w Nagasaki, kochana - Tom pocałował ją na pożegnanie i ruszył w kierunku parkowej bramy, po drodze kłaniając się uprzejmie kobiecie z fabryki.

Hermiona spojrzała na bezchmurne niebo. Jutro... Nowy początek.

Lekki wiatr zakołysał śliwą; znak słodkiego oczekiwania na spełnienie obietnic.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Bomba spadła na Hiroszimę szóstego sierpnia rano, resztę możecie dopowiedzieć sobie sami._


End file.
